starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Warfield
Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps (?—2491) ::33rd Ground Assault Division (formerly) Terran Dominion (?-2504) Raynor's Raiders (2504-) :Dominion Armed Forces :Valerian Mengsk |job=Marine :Lieutenant (formerly) :Lieutenant colonel (formerly) :Commander of the battlecruiser Iron Justice Three-star general Commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces (2504—) |family=Shae Warfield (mother) Henry Warfield (father) Elder brother and sister |voice=Gary Anthony WilliamsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Horace Warfield is a Terran Dominion military officer and current commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces. Biography Horace Warfield was born in Kithrup, Tarsonis. The youngest child of Shae and Henry Warfield, he may have been abused by his parents. His elder brother and sister followed their parents' footsteps into medical professions, while he enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps. Some theorize that his choice of career may have been influenced by his exposure to life and death as per a hospital environment.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Confederate Marine ]] Warfield rose through the ranks of the Confederate military with surprising speed, earning commendations from his superiors for valor, tactical brilliance, and decisive leadership in his squad. He first saw combat on Sonyan early in the Guild Wars. There he met Captain Arcturus Mengsk, commander of a 33rd Ground Assault Division company; both recognized the other's superlative qualities. Warfield distinguished himself during a closely-fought battle in the South Kreen Mines; he led a charge into an enemy bunker and took three bullets in the shoulder as he cleared a vital position. Warfield was quickly made first lieutenant under Mengsk, and the two became friends. Warfield was eventually promoted to lieutenant colonel as the war drew to a close, having done two tours of service. Mengsk left the Confederate military, but both men stayed in contact. Rebellion After the war, Warfield became disenchanted as he carried out Confederate "peacekeeping" duties. He was commanding the battlecruiser Iron Justice when the Destruction of Korhal occurred; Warfield immediately deserted and took the ship and its loyal handpicked crew with him. He evaded Confederate justice, pursued through the Sara System and beyond. Within months of Korhal's destruction, Warfield established contact with the newly formed Sons of Korhal, led by his old comrade, Mengsk. Warfield's intimate knowledge of the Confederacy's military strength, position, and movements was invaluable to the success of the rebellion. However, Warfield was never officially a member of the SoK.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. During the Great War, it is rumored that Warfield's assistance may have led to rebel recovery of the psi-emitter on Mar Sara, and their use on Tarsonis. Warfield's family went missing and were presumed killed during the Fall of Tarsonis. Dominion General As the newly formed Terran Dominion took hold over the Koprulu Sector, Warfield, now a general in the Dominion Armed Forces, was seen as one of the more trusted advisors to the new emperor. Mengsk trusted Warfield with his most crucial tasks, stratagems, and missions. At some point he fought in an action for which he was later hailed as the "Hero of Torus".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. During the Brood War, shortly before his death, General Edmund Duke referred to Warfield as "the emperor's other brat," insinuating that Warfield was not in Augustgrad when the zerg betrayed the Dominion after the city's reclamation from the UED. After a disastrous stint as head of Project Shadowblade,Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Warfield retired in 2501, having established himself in military history through his role in historic engagements. Recall to Arms ]] The Second Great War, and the zerg invasion of the Dominion, prompted Emperor Mengsk to reactivate Warfield. The general was placed in command of the Dominion Armed Forces and immediately sent to execute Operation Burnout to clear the Sara System. Warfield took command of Korhal City's garrison when Raynor's Raiders seized control of three of the city's broadcast towers. Despite his efforts, the rebels managed to broadcast Mengsk's admission of ordering the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Battle of Char Prince Valerian Mengsk requisitioned Warfield and nearly half the Dominion Fleet for a strike on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. The prince was assembling a xel'naga device that he hoped would deinfest Kerrigan. The fleet rendezvoused with Raynor's Raiders and struck an alliance with the rebels, who had been unwittingly collecting artifact pieces for the prince.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. By this stage Warfield had led five separate invasions against the zerg and was less than impressed with the Raiders and what he considered their self-serving motives. The general disregarded Raynor's advice and launched a frontal assault. The terrans suffered heavy casualties and were nearly repulsed. The general transferred to the battlecruiser Helios, which was badly damaged in the subsequent fighting and crash landed on the surface. Raynor's Raiders were fighting nearby to establish a foothold and after hearing Warfield's claim that his ship had taken terrible terrible damage, the Raiders rushed to relieve the embattled crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. The rebels arrived just as the zerg began overrunning Warfield's position. The general was trapped in a trench and, after witnessing several of his troops get massacred, was attacked by two hydralisks. Although his right arm was impaled by spines, he managed to punch out one attacker with his other arm, but was left in a disadvantageous grapple with the other. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay personally aided Warfield while a flight of Banshees destroyed the next wave of zerglings. Warfield was grateful and promised not to forget that Raynor had saved him and his troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. ]] Warfield's armor was repaired but his arm remained poisoned from the spines. The general was in no condition to resume command and gladly appointed Raynor to replace him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. He advised Raynor to cripple enemy air forces prior to attacking the primary hive. The general developed a warm rapport with the rebel, and recognized Raynor's operational and tactical acumen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield's right arm was amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm. The arm converted between a hand and a cannon. The general then delivered the assembled artifact to Raynor and marveled at what Raynor managed to achieve on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. After the grand battle, General Warfield was assigned to purge Char.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Trailer HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. He also confronted Kerrigan, asking her how many innocents she had killed and how many more would have to die.Starcraft. 2010-10-20. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Preview Trailer. Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-27. Game Unit StarCraft II Warfield makes no appearance as a hero unit per se, though the makes an in-mission appearance. Heart of the Swarm beta files depict him as a marine.Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 Blizzard All-Stars Warfield appears in Blizzard All-Stars, commanding a siege tank.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. His siege tank has low-damage area of effect attacks and mines for killing minions.Progammer119. 2011-10-22. Blizzard DotA - General Warfield Siege. Youtube. Accessed 2012-05-12. Notes *Warfield's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Liberty Completionist achievement. *Warfield appears to be left handed, as he has been seen firing his weapon this way. '' (also used as Jackson Hauler's portrait.)]] *Warfield's first (conceptual) appearance was in StarCraft: Ghost, though his video portrait looked like an image for Jackson Hauler.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. In the game's storyline, Warfield was an advisor to Mengsk and was in charge of Project Shadow Blade, a program to convert ghosts into spectres using the dangerous gas, terrazine. However, the spectres would "serve their true master", which was not necessarily Warfield or Emperor Mengsk.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. He guided the protagonist Nova through at least a few missions.2004-05-11. Calling down support. IGN. Accessed 2008-01-09. Wings of Liberty material however significantly altered Warfield's appearance. References Three-star general |2500—2501 }} Commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces |2504— }} Category: All-Stars heroes Warfield, Horace Warfield, Horace Category:Terran marines Category:Terran soldiers Category:People of Tarsonis